En la Cueva de los sentimientos raros
by angylopez
Summary: Kido y Touko quedaran encerrados en una cueva ¿Que pasara durante el tiempo que esten dentro de la cueva?
1. Chapter 1: ¡Esto es tu culpa!

** En la Cueva de los sentimientos raros. **

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Leve-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Inazuma, todo tranquilo, en el club de futbol del instituto Raimon estaban tres chicos "conversando".

Kido: Como les iba diciendo en esta libreta apunto el numero de teléfono y el nombre de la chica con la que salí. –Kido les estaba hablando pero Fudou y Sakuma no lo estaban escuchando, ellos estaban pensando en sus cosas personales.

Fudou: (¿Por qué Fuyuka salió con Fubuki? Vamos que tiene de especial, como si fuera la gran cosa, no entiendo porque las chicas dicen que es increíble, pero que era lo que estaba diciendo Kido, creo que fue algo sobre eso que tiene en la mano).

Sakuma: (Como quisiera tener un pingüino mmm…. Me pregunto si existirán los pingüinos azules pero mejor escucho a Kido pero que era lo que había dicho creo que tenia que ver con eso de que tiene una libreta pero que contenía la libreta). –Kido se dio cuenta de que no lo estaban escuchando.

Kido: ¿Me están oyendo? –Sakuma y Fudou se pusieron a conversar entre si.

Sakuma: Fudou ¿Existen los pingüinos azules, ¡ah! Y por cierto estas celoso de Fubuki.

Fudou: En primera no creo que existan lo pingüinos azules y en segunda no estoy celoso y en tercera ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Sakuma: Lo de los pingüinos o lo de Fubuki.

Fudou: Lo de Fubuki.

Sakuma: ¡Ah! Pues es que ayer Fuyuka salió con Fubuki y recuerdas que yo estaba contigo cuando los viste juntos entonces me di cuenta que te enojaste así que deduje que estabas celoso.

Fudou: No se de que hablas. –Fudou trataba de ignorar lo que Sakuma le había dicho, Kido estaba furioso pues no lo estaban escuchando.

Kido: ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

Sakuma: Lo siento.

Fudou: Yo no me arrepiento.

Kido: Si ya me di cuenta, igual no saben ni lo que estaba diciendo.

Sakuma: Si se, estabas hablando sobre esa libreta que tienes en la mano.

Kido: Valla alguien me escucho, Fudou ¿Sabes que apunto en esta libreta?

Fudou: Pues (Haber que podría hacer Kido con una libreta, mmm…Apuntar lo que hace en todo el día, ¡Ya se! Apuntar números de teléfono de chicas) Apuntas numero de teléfono de las chicas con las que sales.

Kido: (Como supo si ni siquiera me estaba escuchando) Bien, no esperaba que acertaras. –De repente llega Haruna junto con Tachimukai.

Haruna: ¡Hola chicos!

Tachimukai: Hola.

Kido: Haruna ¿Qué haces con Tachimukai? Pensé que seguía en Fukuoka. –Kido estaba enojado.

Haruna: Es que lo encontré cuando acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Kido: Ya veo. –Kido no estaba convencido.

Haruna: Bueno Hermano te venia a recordar que mañana es la reunión.

Sakuma, Fudou y Kido: ¿Qué reunión?

Haruna: La reunión en la que vienen nuestro viejos amigos a Inazuma.

Kido: ¡Ah! Si ya recordé.

Haruna: Bien me voy ¡Adiós!

Tachimukai: Adiós. –Haruna y Tachimukai se fueron.

Kido: Bien que les estaba diciendo. –Sakuma y Fudou volvieron a ignorar a Kido. –Díganme ¿POR QUE ESTOY CONVERSANDO CON USTEDES?

Sakuma: Pues tú me llamaste a mi y yo llama a Fudou.

Fudou: Además Endo esta en una cita con Natsumi, Goenji esta cuidando a Yuca, tu hermana al parecer esta con Tachimukai lo mas seguro en un cita y los demás no estoy seguro.

Kido: ¿Por qué me ignoran?

Sakuma: No lo se.

Fudou: No voy a escucharte todo el tiempo.

**Con Tachimukai y Haruna:**

Los dos estaban en la casa de Haruna conversando.

Tachimukai: Tu hermano estuvo a punto de hacerme daño.

Haruna: No estuvo tan mal.

Tachimukai: Haruna me estaba matando con la mirada.

Haruna: No exageres solo estaba un poco molesto.

Tachimukai: Si con molesto te refieres con ganas de verme muerto pues creo que si.

Haruna: Bueno de todas formas no te hizo nada.

Tachimukai: Pero lo hará mañana.

Haruna: No lo hará, bueno no mediante yo se lo impida. –Haruna abraza a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Esta bien confió en ti.

Haruna: Solo hay que esperar a mañana por cierto ¿En donde te vas a quedar?

Tachimukai: En la casa de Endo, bueno nos vemos mañana.

Haruna: Adiós. –Tachimukai se fue de la casa de Haruna.

**Al día siguiente:**

(**Aclaración: **La reunión es en casa de Endo).

Todos estaban en la reunión conversando alegremente, y tres chicos seguían conversando sobre una libreta en especial.

Sakuma: Kido ¿Puedo ver tu libreta?

Kido: Si. –Kido le da la libreta a Sakuma.

Sakuma: Oye ¿Cuántos números tienes aquí?

Kido: No estoy seguro.

Fudou: Kido ¿Qué pasaría se pierdes la libreta?

Kido: No lo se, no lo había pensado creo que estaría desesperado por encontrarla.

Fudou: Bien. –Fudou le arrebato la libreta a Sakuma. –Creo que tu libreta se perderá.

Kido: Fudou devuélveme mi libreta.

Fudou: MMM…NO. –Fudou salió corriendo, y Kido salió corriendo detrás de el, los dos corriendo por toda la casa hasta llegar de nuevo a donde estaban todos, Fudou arrojo la libreta.

Fudou: ¡Adiós libreta!

Kido: Fudou ¡Te voy a matar!

Fudou: Inténtalo pero perderías tu tiempo acaso no quieres encontrar tu libreta.

Kido: Después me las pagaras por ahora solo quiero encontrar mi librera. –Kido comenzó a buscar la libreta por todas partes y le pregunto a todos hasta que se llego a donde estaba las chicas quienes se estaban riendo. –Oigan chicas ¿No han visto una libreta?

Touko: Una libreta como esta que tengo en la mano. –Touko le mostro la libreta a Kido pero no le la dio.

Kido: Si es esa.

Touko: Que interesante, sabes no me había imaginado que salías con muchas chicas.

Kido: Toko ¿Me la podrías devolver?

Touko: Déjame pensarlo…. (¿Por qué le devolvería la libreta a Kido? No creo que le sirva además a el solo le importa salir con muchas chicas, tengo ganas de molestarlo un poco) No.

Kido: ¿Cómo de que no?

Touko: Kido no te la voy a devolver.

Kido: No quiero sonar grosero pero ¡Dame mi libreta!

Touko: Si me atrapas te la daré. –Touko comenzó a correr y Kido salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Kido: Vamos Touko necesito que me la des. –Toko y Kido comenzaron a correr afuera de la casa de Endo, Kido la persiguió hasta llegar un poco afuera de la ciudad llegando a un bosque.

Touko: ¡Valla Kido si que eres lento! –Toko se detuvo, pues ya habían corrido demasiado.

Kido: Al fin dejas de correr, ahora dame mi libreta.

Touko: Esta bien. –Kido se acerco a Touko.

Kido: Bien dámela. –Kido extendió su mano, pero Touko no se lo dio.

Touko: Solo te la daré si me ganas una apuesta.

Kido: No tengo tiempo para esto.

Touko: Vamos no tienes nada que perder.

Kido: Esta bien ¿Cuál es tu apuesta?

Touko: El que aguante más tiempo dentro de una cueva gana.

Kido: ¿Una cueva?

Touko: Si, ven te mostrare donde queda esa cueva.

Kido: (Porque siento que me voy a arrepentir de todo esto). –Touko llevo a Kido a una cueva que estaba en el bosque.

Touko: Bien esta es la cueva.

Kido: Ya veras que me tendrás que dar mi libreta.

Touko: Ya veremos. –Kido y Toko entraron a la cueva, pero cerca de ahí estaba construyendo y como en la construcción hay movimientos bruscos la cueva se empezó a derrumbar tapando la salida. –No puede ser nos hemos quedado encerados aquí.

Kido: Esto es tú culpa.

Touko: Mi culpa es tuya.

Kido: Tú fuiste la de la idea.

Touko: Tú aceptaste la idea. –Kido y Toko estaban molestos a si que decidieron no hablase por un rato.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Cómo saldrán Kido y Toko de la cueva?**

**¿Qué cosas pasaran dentro de la cueva?**

**¿Kido y Toko se mataran?**

**¡Dejen reviews por favor!  
**

**Este fic se lo dedico a linoone996 y Andrea.**

**Andrea este fic es como lo que me pediste hace algún tiempo, espero que te haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevos sentimientos

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

(**Aclaración: **Touko lleva puesto su esmoquin y Kido su ropa casual solo que esta vez lleva su capa puesta).

Touko y Kido se habían quedado atrapados dentro de la cueva y se estaban culpando entre si, después de un rato dejaron de hablarse hasta que Touko se aburrió.

Touko: Estoy aburrida.

Kido: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Touko: No hablaba contigo.

Kido: Lo dijiste en voz alta.

Touko: Eso no significa que me tengas que contestar.

Kido: Touko no podemos seguir enojados el uno con el otro.

Touko: ¿Por qué no?

Kido: Para empezar tenemos que empezar a buscar alguna solución para todos esto.

Touko: Bien, pero ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Kido: MMM…. No.

Touko: Entonces porque no tratamos de no se conocernos más.

Kido: No creo que eso sea buena idea.

Touko: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kido: No estoy de humor para eso.

Touko: ¿Cuáles son tus razones?

Kido: En primera me encantaría que me devolvieras mi libreta, en segunda desearía no haberte hecho caso con esto de la apuesta y en tercera me voy a vengar de Fudou por haberme fastidiado hoy.

Touko: Como quieras entonces no te devuelvo tu libreta.

Kido: Oye dámela.

Touko: MMM…. No.

Kido: ¿Por favor?

Touko: Si me das tus goggles te la doy.

Kido: ¿Para que quieres mis goggles?

Touko: Que te importa.

Kido: ¡Touko!

Touko: Esta bien bueno es que me llaman mucho la atención.

Kido: Trato hecho. –Kido le dio sus goggles a Touko pero ella no le dio la libreta. – ¿Me la vas a dar?

Touko: No.

Kido: ¡Ingrata!

Touko: ¡Tú lo seras!

Kido: Como quieras, quédate con mis goggles.

Touko: Sabes que, ten tus goggles.

Kido: No, mejor quédatelos.

Touko: Te los estoy dando.

Kido: ¡No, quédatelos! ¿Acaso no los quieres?

Touko: No, sabes porque.

Kido: ¡NO!

Touko: No quiero ver tus horribles ojos.

Kido: Mis ojos no tienen nada de malo.

Touko: Claro que si.

Kido: Tu gorro si tiene algo de malo.

Touko: ¿Qué tiene mi gorro?

Kido: Es espantoso.

Touko: ¡Eres un idiota!

Kido: ¡Touko no empieces una discusión!

Touko: ¡Estoy terminando la discusión!

Kido: Eres fastidiosa.

Touko: No me importa lo que digas.

Kido: (Tranquilo no te desesperes pero haber a ella no le afectan los insultos a su personalidad pero un alago la fastidiara tengo que intentarlo) ¡Touko!

Touko: ¿Qué quieres?

Kido: Eres linda. –Touko se sonrojo y se quedo paralizada al escuchar eso pero luego reacciono.

Touko: ¿QUE?

Kido: (Funciono) Que eres linda.

Touko: Cállate y déjame en paz.

Kido: No creo que quiera.

Touko: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kido: Haber Touko esta atardeciendo, no estoy contento tengo hambre y estoy irritado por tú culpa además de que estoy en una cueva contigo.

Touko: Yo también tengo hambre.

Kido: Tenemos que hacer algo o nos moriremos de hambre y sed.

Touko: Oye además de apuntar numero se chicas en esta libreta que mas apuntas.

Kido: Bueno en la ultima pagina apunte una venganza hacia Fudou…. –Kido vio que Touko se estaba comiendo la pagina de la cual era donde había escrito su venganza. -¡Touko no tarde tres semanas en escribirla!

Touko: Tenia hambre o solo quería fastidiarte.

Kido: Deja de comerte las hojas de mi libreta y mejor dime alguna idea que se te ocurra para no morir.

Touko: Que tal si nos adentramos más en la cueva.

Kido: Buena idea.

Touko: ¡Vamos!

Kido y Touko se adentraron en la cueva, mientras caminaban Touko tomaba unas rocas y las arrojaba hacia arriba, pero eso molestaba a Kido.

Kido: Touko deja de hacer eso.

Touko: ¿Por qué? Mis rocas nos mantienen cuerdos.

Kido: Una de esas rocas me podría caer en la cabeza.

Touko: También me podía caer a mí pero no me estoy quejando.

Kido: ¡Touko!

Touko: Bien. –Touko dejo de arrojar las rocas.

Después de un rato Kido y Touko encontraron unas mochilas con muchas cosas adentro de ellas.

Kido: ¿Quién habrá dejado esto aquí?

Touko: Tal vez unos alienígenas. –Kido se rio por la respuesta de Touko.

Kido: Creo que fueron unos exploradores.

Touko: ¿Tiene frutas?

Kido: Si.

Touko: ¿Cuánta?

Kido: Lo suficiente para dos o tres días.

Touko: Estamos salvados.

Kido: No totalmente pero si.

Touko: ¿Qué más hay?

Kido: Hay linternas.

Touko: ¿Cuántas?

Kido: Dos, pero hay que probarlas.

Touko: Probémoslas después mejor regresemos a la entrada de la cueva.

Kido: Si, esta oscureciendo.

Los dos regresaron a la entrada de la cueva.

Touko: Probemos las linternas.

Kido: Prueba tu esta y yo esta. –Los dos trataron de encender las linternas pero solo a Kido le funciono la linterna.

Touko: La mía no funciona.

Kido: Entonces solo tenemos una linterna.

Touko: Que lastima pero bueno pásame una de las frutas.

Kido: Ten una manzana. –Kido se la dio.

Touko: Pero no me gustan las manzanas.

Kido: A mi no me agradan las cuevas pero la vida es así.

Touko: No me regañes que no tengo cinco años.

Kido: Me pregunto si nos estarán buscando.

**Con los demás:**

La hermana de Kido estaba muy preocupada pues no sabía donde estaba.

Haruna: ¿Dónde estará mi hermano? –Haruna estaba muy angustiada.

Natsumi: No te preocupes de seguro esta bien.

Haruna: Pero no ha vuelto desde que se fue.

Aki: No creo que debas preocuparte.

Haruna: Tal vez tienen razón.

Fuyuka: Si no aparece mañana todos te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

Rika: Oigan Touko se fue con el ¿No? –Todos voltearon a ver a Rika.

Endo: De seguro Touko y Kido están bien no hay porque angustiarnos y si les hubiera pasado algo ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

Haruna: Esperare hasta mañana.

**Regresando con Touko y Kido:**

Los dos ya habían comido algo de fruta y Touko ya había dejado de molestar a Kido además de que ya estaban empezando a conversar más, Kido y Touko se habían sentado en el suelo juntos.

Touko: Kido ¿Por qué estas tan gordo?

Kido: No estoy gordo.

Touko: Estos bultitos dicen otra cosa. –Touko le jalo el rostro.

Kido: Son músculos para futbol.

Touko: ¿En el rostro?

Kido: Así es…. –Kido tomo un roca y la lanzo contra su rostro eso lo lastimo un poco. –¡Auch!

Touko: ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Kido: Perdón es que estar en esta cueva me hacen sentir extraño.

Touko: Si yo también siento lo mismo deberíamos dormir un poco.

Kido: Tienes razón.

Kido y Touko intentaron dormir pero Touko tenía frio y estaba temblando un poco, Kido no sentía tanto frio pero se dio cuenta de que Touko estaba temblando así que decidió quitarse su capa y ponerse a ella encima.

Touko: Gracias Kido ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kido: No quiero ver que te mueras de frio.

Touko: Sabes no puedo dormir quieres conversar un poco.

Kido: Si podemos comenzar con una pregunta sencilla.

Touko: ¿Cuál?

Kido: ¿Por qué me quitaste mi libreta?

Touko: Bueno es que quería molestarte un poco.

Kido: Pudiste haberlo hecho de otra forma.

Touko: No creo que esta va ha ser una experiencia bastante divertida.

Kido: Si, muy divertida. –Kido lo dijo con mucha depresión.

Touko: Ya no te deprimas saldremos de esto oye ¿No trajiste tu celular?

Kido: No lo perdí hace unos días.

Touko: ¿Qué le paso?

Kido: Fudou se volvió loco y lo arrojo a un charco. –Touko se comenzó reír lo cual molesto un poco a Kido.

Touko: Perdón pero es muy divertido.

Kido: ¿Y tú trajiste el tuyo?

Touko: No, el mío lo olvide.

Kido: Valla que eres distraída.

Touko: (No es tan malo estar con el pero sale con muchas chicas) Kido ¿Por qué sales con tantas chicas?

Kido: No se tal ves busca a alguien que le guste mi forma de ser.

Touko: Eso va a ser difícil porque eres muy serio.

Kido: Y las chicas no les gusta eso.

Touko: Tienes razón tal vez las chicas no les agradan tus goggles.

Kido: Touko mi problema no es que las chicas no quieran salir conmigo el problema es que no les gusta mi personalidad.

Touko: Es por tu apariencia la razón por la cual salen contigo.

Kido: Si, a veces quisiera algo más serio además de que yo no he sentido algún sentimiento sincero hacia otra chica y tú ¿Has salido con alguien?

Touko: No me agrada la idea de salir con alguien, además de que tampoco recibo muchas invitaciones de parte de los chicos.

Kido: ¿Porque?

Touko: No lo se creo que es porque no soy muy linda ni tan femenina como debería ser. –Touko tenía una mirada muy triste la cual Kido no soporto no le agrado la idea de que Touko se pusiera triste.

Kido: No es cierto.

Touko: ¿Qué?

Kido: Digo que no es cierto bueno eres muy linda además de que eres muy divertida, alocada, eres simpática, agradable y me encanta estar contigo. –Kido se estaba acercando a Touko provocando que los dos se sonrojaran.

Touko: Kido te ves muy lindo sin tus goggles.

Kido: Creí que mis ojos estaban horribles.

Touko: No, son muy lindos.

Kido: (Que extraña sensación, siento algo que no había sentido antes ¿Qué es esto?).

Touko: (No puedo creer que estar junto a Kido se sienta tan raro, es algo que no sentí antes pero no es algo malo se siente como lindo o algo así).

Kido: Touko pienso que eres muy hermosa.

Touko: T-Tú tam-también lo eres.

Los dos sentían como los corazones se les aceleraban cada vez mas conforme se iban acercando, iban a recortar mas su distancia y entonces…

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic! Por cierto ¡Dejen reviews! **

**Además una pequeña aclaración Kido no esta gordo a Touko le gusta fastidiarlo.**

**¿Kido y Touko se besaran?**

**¿Todos se darán cuenta de que Kido y Touko están dentro de una cueva?**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. **


	3. Chapter 3: Me enamore de ti

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen el pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**Continuando...**

Los dos sentían como los corazones se les aceleraban cada vez mas conforme se iban acercando, iban a recortar mas su distancia y entonces… Touko se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que decidió apartarse de Kido, cuando ella se aparto se dio cuenta de que Kido tenia los ojos cerrados y que el no había notado que ella se había apartado.

Touko: Kido ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? –Kido hizo lo que Touko le había dicho y se dio cuenta que Touko estaba apartada de el.

Kido: (Esto es incomodo, ¿Qué le digo?) Lo siento.

Touko: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Kido: No se, creo que hice algo mal.

Touko: No, digo si, la vedad no se, Kido ¿Me ibas a besar? –Kido se puso rojo por la pregunta de Touko.

Kido: N-No tal vez si pero eso fue un error. –Touko se comenzó a enojar.

Touko: ¿Un error? ¿Sabes lo que estabas haciendo?.

Kido: Yo que se, pero no importa.

Touko: Claro que si importa me estabas haciendo lo que siempre haces con las demás chicas.

Kido: No, esto es distinto.

Touko: Si es distinto, todo esto fue por tu estúpida libreta.

Kido: No fue por la libreta, es por otra cosa, creo que es por estar en esta cueva.

Touko: Tal vez es por tu gran cabezota.

Kido: Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso.

Touko: ¡Si!

Kido: Muy bien como quieras, pero para que sepas yo no te besaría.

Touko: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer hace un rato?

Kido: No te interesa.

Touko: Como quieras.

Kido: Dame mis goggles.

Touko: Bien ten. –Touko le arrojo los goggles en la cara a Kido. –También ten la linterna que no sirve, y tu estúpida capa. –Touko le comenzó a arrojar sus cosas.

Kido: ¡Ya basta!

Touko: Y también tu cochina libreta espero que estés feliz, ya tienes lo que querías. –Touko le arrojo la libreta y después se acostó en el suelo lejos de Kido.

Kido: Touko… (¿Y ahora que fue lo que hice? Creo que no estuvo bien decirle eso, no se porque pero me siento mal). –Kido se durmió pero tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

**Sueño de Kido:**

El chico estaba en un pantano solo de noche, se sentía una vibra extraña.

Kido: ¿Dónde estoy?

Fudou: En uno de tus sueños extraños.

Kido: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fudou: En primera no soy el verdadero Fudou solo soy tu conciencia representada por Fudou y en segunda vine con Sakuma y en tercera eres un torpe cabeza de maíz.

Kido: No tengo cabeza de maíz.

Fudou: ¿A no? –Fudou chasqueo sus dedos provocando que Kido tuviera cabeza de maíz.

Kido: Oye de vuélveme mi cabeza.

Fudou: Esta bien. –Fudou hizo lo mismo pero ahora tenia cabeza en forma de balón de futbol.

Kido: Me las vas a pagar calvito.

Fudou: No estoy calvo. –Fudou chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo solo que ahora tenia más cabello.

Kido: Valla que gran cabello.

Fudou: Gracias, te devolveré tu cabeza.

Kido: Gracias… creo.

Fudou: ¿Dónde esta Sakuma?

Sakuma: Hola Kido, vaya Fudou que gran cabello.

Fudou: No tienes que saludar, eres parte de la conciencia de Kido representada en sus amigos y por cierto gracias por el alago.

Sakuma: Es verdad.

Kido: Esto es muy extraño.

Fudou: No mas que tu relación con Touko.

Kido: No me mencionen a Touko.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué? –Fudou miro a Sakuma con una mirada asesina. –Así ya recordé.

Fudou: Kido ¿Sabes lo que sientes por Touko?

Kido: No.

Fudou: ¿Pero sabes que estas confundido?

Kido: Si, pero me siento mal por haberle dicho esas cosas tan feas.

Sakuma: Ves entonces porque estas confundido.

Kido: No lo se, siento algo hacia ella que no había sentido antes.

Fudou: Amor.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Déjame ponerlo en palabras que puedas entender: Tú amas a Touko, estas idiota por ella ¿Comprendes?

Kido: Si lo entendí, solo que no entiendo como ustedes son parte de mi conciencia.

Sakuma: Bueno solo representamos una parte de tu conciencia.

Kido: Eso yo ya lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es como pueden tratarme tan mal siendo mi conciencia.

Fudou: A nosotros no nos digas nada, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, además aquí adoramos la maldad.

Kido: Debería revisar más en mi interior.

Sakuma: Adema aquí podemos hacer lo que queremos, puedo imaginar a un pingüino volando. –De repente un pingüino volando pero se va lejos de Sakuma. –Regresa aquí, oh se me escapo.

Fudou: ¿Por qué no imaginaste que estaba cerca de ti?

Sakuma: Nunca se me abría ocurrido.

Kido: ¿Qué hay de mí?

Sakuma: Es verdad, ahora despierta y dile lo que sientes.

Kido: Pero y si me rechaza.

Fudou: Por lo menos lo intentaste.

Kido: Eso no me ayudo…. –De repente todo el pantano se desvanece dejando a Kido caer en el aire y luego despertó.

**Fin del sueño de Kido.**

El chico se despertó tratando de pensar en como le diría a Touko lo que sentía sin cometer ninguna tontería pero parecía imposible convencer a Touko.

Kido: Tengo que intentarlo. –Kido se acerco a Touko y la vio dormida. –No quiero despertarla. –Cuando el intento irse se resbalo cayendo casi encima de Touko pero Kido logro evitar caerle encima, pero eso despertó a Touko.

Touko: ¿Qué quieres?

Kido: Y-Yo t-te qui-quiero.

Los dos se sonrojaron pero ella recordó la discusión de la noche anterior y decidió no hacerle caso a Kido.

Touko: No te creo.

Kido: Es verdad.

Touko: Kido no voy a caer en tus trucos baratos de chico lindo.

Kido: Touko no estoy mintiendo ¿Qué ganaría yo con esto?

Touko: No se hacerme sentir mal como anoche o algo peor.

Kido: Touko por favor tú me gusta mucho.

Ella decidió no escucharlo pero cuando se iba a alejar de el, Kido la jalo y la abrazo.

Touko: Suéltame.

Kido: ¡No!

Touko: ¿Por qué?

Kido: Ya te dije porque.

Touko: Estas loco.

Kido: Si pero por ti.

Touko: No quería hacer esto pero no me queda de otra… -Touko golpeo a Kido en la cabezo haciendo que la soltara.

Touko: ¿Me vas a dejar en paz?

Kido: MMM…. No.

Touko: ¡Idiota pervertido!

Kido: Yo no soy así y lo sabes.

Touko: No me interesa, de todas formas anoche lo dijiste todo.

Touko comenzó a llorar mientras que Kido trataba de acercarse a ella sin que ella lo tomara como algo malo.

Kido: Deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así.

Touko: Kido ¿Todo lo que me dijiste ayer era verdad?

Kido: De que eres hermosa y que me encanta estar contigo.

Touko: Perdón por haberte lastimado.

Kido: Lamento ser un idiota.

Touko: No lo eres todo el tiempo.

Kido: Touko estoy enamorado de ti pero ¿Sientes lo mismo?

Touko: Si pero no te lo quise decir porque sentía que solo estabas jugando conmigo.

Kido: No lo estoy, ni lo hare.

Touko: No eres tan malo después de todo, de hecho creo que eres muy tierno y lindo.

Kido: Gracias, pero tenemos que salir de esta cueva antes de que volvamos a discutir aunque sabes me gustaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo en esta cueva.

Touko: ¿Por qué?

Kido: Es que aquí me enamore de ti.

Kido y Touko se iban acercando dejando atrás la distancia que tenían uno del otro hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso, después de un rato se separaron.

Touko: Quiero salir de aquí.

Kido: ¿No quieres que pasemos un rato más juntos en esta cueva?

Touko: Si, pero no en esta cueva quiero una cita contigo pero sin que mires a otras chicas.

Kido Eso va a estar difícil.

Touko: ¡Kido!

Kido: No me refería a lo de las chicas, me refería a salir de esta cueva.

Touko: Ojala no me estés mintiendo.

Kido: No lo estoy además ni siquiera te he pedido que tengamos un relación.

Touko: ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

Kido: No tengo ganas más tarde.

Touko: ¡Yuuto Kido!

Kido: Bueno ya, Touko ¿Quieres se mi novia? A pesar de que estemos destinados a morir en esta cueva.

Touko: Si, pero quiero salir de este lugar antes de que nos volvamos locos.

Kido: Bien voy a revisar si no hay alguien allá afuera para llamar su atención.

El chico fue a revisar y vio a unas personas a fuera y también vio que estaban planeando hacer algo luego escucho que hablaban de explotar algo.

Kido: ¿Explotar algo? –Kido analizo eso y luego pensó en que iban a explotar la cueva desde afuera Kido salió corriendo a donde estaba Touko y se tiro encima de ella quedando los dos en el suelo luego se escucho una explosión.

Touko: ¿Qué paso?

Kido: Somos libres.

Los dos vieron que la cueva ya tenía salida, así que salieron corriendo y cuando fueron a ver quienes los habían salvado vieron a Fudou, Sakuma, Haruna y Tachimukai.

Touko: ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

Kido: ¿Cómo supieron que nosotros estábamos aquí?

Fudou: Bueno tuve un sueño extraño, donde Haruna me decía que tenía que sacarte de una cueva.

Sakuma: No es cierto, eso pasó anoche cuando Haruna estaba llorando porque no encontrábamos a Kido.

Fudou: Pero yo descubrí que estaban en una cueva.

Touko: ¿Cómo?

Fudou: Sus gritos se escuchan hasta la ciudad.

Haruna: ¡Hermano! –Ella fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano. –Pensé que ya no te vería.

Kido: Tranquila estoy aquí y no me volveré a perder. –Kido se dio cuenta de que Tachimukai estaba allí. -¿Qué hace Tachimukai aquí?

Haruna: Bueno es que el y yo salimos.

Kido: ¿QUÉ EL Y TÚ QUE?

Kido se comenzó a poner histérico asustando a Tachimukai y Haruna, pero Touko pensó rápido y lo beso dejándolo algo tonto.

Touko: Me llevas a nuestra cita.

Kido: Si, hermanita nos vemos otro día.

Los dos se fueron dejando a los demás confundidos por lo que Touko había hecho y por lo de la cita pero no le tomaron tanta importancia y se fueron para la cuidad de nuevo, pero al final Kido y Touko tuvieron su cita además de comenzar una relación.

**Fin.**

**¡Gracias por leer este fic y por dejar reviews! Y por cierto ¡Dejen reviews! **


End file.
